The invention relates to a method for sewing stretchable cloths.
There has been known a method disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,709 and Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 8-299627, wherein a stretchable cloth woven from spandex, i.e. stretchable thread, such as LYCRA (trade name, made by E. I. Du Pont de Nemours & Co.), which is hereinafter referred to as "LYCRA cloth", and a stretchable cloth made from a knit fabric, such as POLATEC (trade name, made by Malden Company), which is generally called as fleece and is hereinafter referred to as "fleece cloth", are sewn together, as shown in FIGS. 11(a) to 11(c). First, two cloths 90, 91 are laminated together to be aligned at edges thereof such that the sides which become inner sides when stitching is completed orient outwardly, i.e. sides which become outer sides when stitch is completed face each other. Next, first stitches, i.e. lock machine stitches, 94 are formed at edge portions 92 along edges 93 of the two cloths 90, 91 by a lock stitch machine or interlock stitch machine to thereby stitch together, and the two cloths 90, 91 are folded back outwardly at the first stitches 94 to sandwich or cover the edge portions 92 provided with the first stitches 94 therebetween. Then, while the edges 93 are pushed laterally outwardly, second stitches, i.e. retaining stitches, 95 are formed on the folded-back two cloths 90, 91 along and outside the edges 93 of the edge portions 92 without contacting thereto. According to the conventional sewing method, there is no risk of a puckering in a sewing portion nor threads breaking at the first stitches.
However, in case the stretchable cloths are sewn according to the conventional sewing method, it is difficult to stitch the two cloths since the stretchable cloths are stretchable. Also, since a cloth, such as fleece cloth, has a weak restoring force due to a napping treatment, the cloth deformed by stretching can not be restored to an original state. Further, the sewing portion after completion of sewing become bulky, rugged or wrinkly, so that the sewing portion is not finished neatly. Also, it is especially difficult to make a collar, patch pocket or the like according to the conventional sewing method. In case the collar is formed, lapels made of the stretchable cloths lie down, so that three-dimensional lapels like those formed of non-stretchable cloths and woolen facings or core pieces have not been made. Thus, jackets or parkas for outdoor use are only made from the stretchable cloths, and suits for business and formal uses which require three-dimensional lapels and patch pockets without losing their shapes have not been made from the stretchable cloths.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above, and an object of the invention is to provide a sewing method of stretchable cloths, wherein suits and jackets for business and formal uses can be made from the stretchable cloths while maintaining stretchability of the cloths in a sewing portion without losing their shapes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sewing method as stated above, wherein three-dimensional lapels of collar, patch pockets, darts or the like can be made without forming bulky, rugged or wrinkly portions in a sewing area.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sewing method, wherein an edge of a stretchable cloth can be stitched without substantial stretchability.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.